Star Fox in the Future
by 9arm
Summary: A reposting of my character biography "Star Fox in the Future". It's a must read for Star Fox fans! Do comment and enjoy!
1. Introduction

Introduction

The Star Fox team has battled evil for a long time. Their heroic deeds have made themselves well known to the inhabitants of their home planet, Corneria. For now, Corneria is at peace. The future appears to be bright for the Star Fox team.

But, then again, the future of the Star Fox team is bright.


	2. Characters Part 1: Team Star Fox

Characters

Star Fox team

The well-known mercenary group in the planet of Corneria, they have bravely fought evil for the sake of their home planet as well as the Lylat System. Because of their heroic deeds, they are often called by police forces from all over the system to help them battle crime. The group now lives in a two-storey terrace house with a basement in it where the team receives briefings on their missions from General Peppy Hare. Lately, the Star Fox team has recruited a few new members.

Members:

Fox McCloud

Leader of the Star Fox team, Fox is very thoughtful of people around him especially his teammates. He constantly strives to fight for justice and never backs down in any mission. He is married to Krystal and the couple has a son, Marcus McCloud. Fox is always willing to protect his family from harm. When fighting, Fox utilises his hand-to-hand combat skills, his trusty blaster along with his reflector. He still pilots the Arwing II when going on airborne missions.

Falco Lombardi

The well respected ace pilot of the Star Fox team, he is brash, overconfident and cocky. At times, Falco can be an uncooperative person. Despite this, he devotes himself to his friends. He and Fox tend to be rivals when it comes to playing video games. Falco uses his legs as well as his blaster and reflector to fight. During airborne fights, he pilots his personally customised Arwing, the Sky Claw. He now has Katt as his girlfriend.

Slippy Toad

The team's engineer, he acts as the brains of the team and is skilled in repairing and inventing machines and weapons of all sorts. Slippy is never capable of hand-to-hand combat but is able to use technological weapons to repel enemies away from him. His skills in flying the Arwing are not relatively good. Slippy's Arwing is the Bullfrog. Amanda is his fiancée.

Krystal McCloud

Fox's beautiful wife, she often acts as a peacemaker whenever situations are bad. She possesses telepathic powers enabling her to do things like reading people's minds, sensing people's thoughts or words from far away and transmitting her own thoughts or words with her mind. Krystal's weapons of choice are her staff and blaster. She uses an arsenal of elemental spells (which are of the fire, ice, wood, wind and thunder elements) in ground combat. Even without using her spells, she can fight with grace and skill. Aside from being a good fighter and pilot, Krystal is a good cook. Her Arwing is the Cloud Runner.

Marcus McCloud

The ten year old son of Fox and Krystal, he is surprisingly, one of the team's new members who has knowledge of an adult's. An extraordinarily agile boy with a large appetite, he is just like his parents for he always desires to uphold justice and is a good peacemaker. Marcus inherited his mother's telepathic powers and obtained telekinetic powers through his birth. He pilots the standard model of the Arwing which is customised with controls that are suitable for him. In ground combat, he wields a pair of katanas and three pairs of short swords. He normally uses his weapons by holding his katanas with his hands and controlling the short swords using telekinesis. Apart from using his swords, Marcus can manipulate wind and electricity. He often imbues the two elements into his sword attacks.

There is an interesting reason why Marcus could join the team at such a young age. It was said that on his tenth birthday, he fell into a coma for reasons unknown. Through a series of circumstances, he woke up after a few days gaining the mentality of an adult. During the few days Marcus was in his coma, the spirit of a Cerinian warrior named Raiku (who is an acquaintance of Krystal's) entered his body, causing Marcus himself to inherit Raiku's powers and fighting capabilities. Since the day Marcus woke up from his coma, his parents thought that he is a gifted child and allowed him to join Team Star Fox. From that time onwards, Marcus never needed to go to school anymore.

Miyu

Another new member of Star Fox along with her best friend, Fay, she and Fay were former members of the team from long ago who have now re-joined it. Like Krystal, she and Fay are somewhat beautiful making them an attraction among men. This is further supported by the fact that Miyu has big breasts. Despite being beautiful, she can be slightly tomboyish. She has a tendency to wink at people when greeting them. Miyu and Fay pilot the standard Arwing models.

Miyu and Fay are not ordinary girls because they are actually elementals, people who possess the power to control the elements. Miyu is a fire elemental while Fay is an ice elemental. With her firepower, Miyu is able to do things like shooting fireballs out of her hands and producing a mass inferno from her mouth. She even combines hand-to-hand combat skills with her power. Furthermore, Miyu is capable of transforming into a blazing, savage version of herself which causes her to be able to dash at high speeds and fight with flaming claw-shaped auras that envelop her hands. Before finishing off an enemy in a fight, she passes a message of farewell to that enemy by blowing a kiss to him or her.

The origin of Miyu and Fay's powers dated back to the time when they were temporarily out of Star Fox. During that time, the girls met the spirits of two Cerinian elementals, Blayz and Freist who were masters of fire and ice respectively (and who are also acquainted with Krystal). The two spirits recognised Miyu and Fay's compatibility with their powers and offered to have the girls inherit them by inhabiting their bodies. Miyu and Fay agreed under the pretence that they want to become stronger to protect the innocent. Hence, Miyu and Fay were reborn into the elementals they are now known as.

Fay

Miyu's best friend, Fay is a cheerful, go-getter type of person. She loves to socialise with people and is a constant optimist. Fay is not the type of person who likes to use her fists to fight. Therefore, she often runs away from her enemies and performs long-range attacks on them either with her blaster or her ice-based powers. However, at times, Fay is forced to engage in melee combat albeit in a comical manner.

Fay's power ranges from creating freezing spikes of ice with her hands to summoning a blizzard of icicles. She is also able to have Freist's spirit possess her to amplify her ice manipulating abilities. In her possessed form, Fay is able to have the ice she creates chase her enemies until they are frozen. In addition, she is able to teleport herself to different places by turning into diamond dust.

Ray Blackfur

An anthropomorphic black and white cat, he was hired by Peppy to become Star Fox's new advisor. Formerly a college student from the planet of Fichina, he was requested to join the team because of his extraordinarily excellent thinking and reasoning capabilities. Additionally, he possesses remarkable engineering skills making him the team's backup repairman during emergencies. Ray is one of the group's newcomers who did not pilot an Arwing.

On the outside, Ray just looks like an ordinary person who does his job as a member of Star Fox. In the inside however, he is actually a great fighter who surprisingly, utilises tools kept under his jacket as his weapons. For example, he can subdue multiple enemies using a screwdriver alone with ease; fire nails from a handgun-like nail gun and use a hammer to smash things with incredible strength.

Hanamura Namine

An upbeat anthropomorphic deer, she is the McCloud family's nanny. When Marcus became a member of Star Fox, she was invited by Fox and Krystal to join the team as well, an invitation which Hanamura gladly accepted. Hanamura is also an excellent cook like Krystal. She is often called Hana for short and is another one of the team's newcomers who is not a pilot.

Though she appears to be a normal person, she is in truth, a fighter called the "Combat Cook". No one knows about her identity as a fighter except the Star Fox team. Her title, however, had been the talk of Corneria's inhabitants through rumours. As her title suggests, Hana utilises food items as her weapons. She performs techniques like throwing explosive dumplings containing chilli powder, throwing carrots with the toughness of metal etc. Hana even specialises in hand-to-hand combat. Whenever she fights, Hana assumes a serious personality.

ROB 64

The robotic operator of the Star Fox team's mother ship, the Great Fox, it is capable of fully controlling the ship itself. For instance, it networks itself to the ship's main computers to process information. One of ROB's main duties is to send vehicles and items to the members of Star Fox who are in the field. Although a robot, it sometimes utter out sarcastic remarks.


	3. Characters Part 2: Team Star Wolf

Star Wolf team

The Lylat System's most wanted criminal group, they are the Star Fox team's greatest rivals and at times, their greatest allies. The Star Wolf team has never been captured since their hideout, the Sargasso Space Zone, had been hidden from the Cornerian Army's sight. Because of the group's encounters with Star Fox, Star Wolf holds a grudging respect towards Star Fox.

Members:

Wolf O'Donnell

The leader of the Star Wolf team, his villainy gradually reduced ever since his affiliations with Star Fox. Also, he treated his criminal subordinates as comrades more than underlings and allowed them to address him by his name alone. Wolf tends to have a serious frown on his face as well as a slightly rude attitude. In addition, he is sometimes crude when fighting enemies. Despite this, he can be a good person for he doesn't dare to hurt little children.

Wolf possesses superhuman strength and he utilises this ability to the most when he fights. He even has a reflector and a blaster. Furthermore, his body is so strong that it does not easily falter from gunshot and/or stab wounds. In air combat, Wolf pilots his customised Wolfen, the Red Fang.

Leon Powalski

Team Star Wolf's second member, he has a serious look at all times and is ruder than Wolf. Leon's rough behaviour is betrayed by his liking towards joyous things like parades, festivities etc. His personality is further betrayed by the name of his personal Wolfen, the Rainbow Delta. Leon's weapons consist of a knife and a blaster. He can be quite sadistic when it comes to fighting. At times, when he is really wild during combat, his eyes glow red and have a demonic look. Apart from that, Leon will be granted immense strength and superior agility. Leon has a tendency of laughing maniacally after killing an enemy.

Panther Caroso

The third and last member of the group, Panther is a womanizer and considers himself as a ladies man. He gave up flirting with Krystal since the latter's marriage with Fox. At times, when he is seen flirting with a woman, he is stopped by Leon with a smack in the head, resulting in comical arguments between the two. Though Panther has a criminal status, he shows sympathy to beautiful things especially women whenever unfortunate events befall them.

Panther fights with a sword and a blaster. Lately, he gained the ability to manipulate genetically enhanced roses to attack his opponents. Under his command, the roses can do things like:

becoming gigantic in size and firing explosive seeds from themselves

releasing flammable pollen which are ignited with the snap of his fingers

wrapping Panther's enemies with vines to absorb their energy or

attacking with vines covered with thorns.

Even without using his power, Panther is able to fight with his sword in an amazing speed. When engaging in air combat, he pilots his trusty Wolfen, the Black Rose.


	4. Characters Final Part: Other Characters

Other Characters:

Katt Monroe

Currently working for an air delivery company, Katt is known to be one of the business's top workers. Despite working for her business, she does find time to help Star Fox in missions. She pilots her trusty starfighter, the Cat's Paw II be it for her work or for missions. When engaging in ground combat, she fights with a blaster. Her blaster is different than the average one for it is equipped with a special attachment that releases a metal chain when the blaster is swung around. Hence, Katt can easily use her blaster for both ranged and melee combat. Katt is now officially Falco's boyfriend.

Lucy Hare

A friend of the Star Fox team who works as an astrophysics teacher in Fichina, she is actually a teacher in Ray's class. She is no longer buck-toothed, making her a flirting target of Panther's.

Amanda

Slippy's fiancée. She is currently working as an engineer of the Cornerian Army enabling her to keep in touch with Slippy more often. Amanda's job normally has her servicing the battleships and aircrafts of the Cornerian Army.

General Peppy Hare

Peppy is the former advisor of Team Star Fox, the current commander of the Cornerian Army and Lucy's father. He is known by the Cornerian Army as a wise person and intelligent person who does not make rash decisions.

General Pepper

The Cornerian Army's former commander. He has retired and is living a normal life as a citizen of Corneria. Despite that, he still keeps in touch with Team Star Fox.

Bill Grey

Fox's long-time friend, he is one of the Cornerian Army's top pilots. At times, he aids the Star Fox team in missions.

Dash Bowman

A pilot of the Cornerian Army who looks up to the Star Fox team. He was formerly the grandson of Star Fox's greatest enemy, Andross. Though he is Andross's grandchild, Dash refused to perform the mistakes his grandfather did and chose to preserve peace in the Lylat System. Like Bill, he occasionally helps Star Fox in missions.

Raiku, Blayz and Freist

Legendary warriors from Cerinia, they were acquaintances of Krystal and helped her defeat many evils in Cerinia. Raiku is a blue fox who is a master swordsman that manipulates wind and electricity with his blades. Blayz, a hot-headed orange male cat, and Freist, a calm blue male wolf, are master elementals skilled in controlling the elements of fire and ice respectively.

It is said that when the planet of Cerinia was destroyed, Raiku, Blayz and Freist's souls wandered the Lylat System for reasons they could not identify. After a long time, they ended up in the planet Corneria and met up with the comatose Marcus, Miyu and Fay respectively. The three warriors realized that they were to inhabit their bodies, granting them the warriors' powers. This was so that Marcus, Miyu and Fay would take the warriors' places in continuing the good fight against evil. Since then, Raiku, Blayz and Freist resided in their respective hosts making them affiliated with the Star Fox team. While the three warriors are inside their hosts, they communicate with them by coming out of their bodies as spirits to talk.


End file.
